Fueling environments have become more sophisticated in recent years and now include complex software to operate fuel dispensers, site controllers, and a myriad of other devices within the fueling environment. The physical hardware of these devices is routinely upgraded as new features become available. Not only do the devices within the fueling environment continue to be upgraded, but also the software is periodically upgraded as new features or elements are added to the functionality. New software may include merely new features, a new operating system, an upgraded version of an operating system, or the like.
For basic fueling sites, there are typically three components having microprocessor controllers and software associated therewith. The primary computer of the fueling site is generally referred to as the site controller. Each fuel dispenser may also include one or preferably two microprocessors. The first microprocessor controls the core functions of the fuel dispenser such as the opening and closing of valves, meter readings, and the like. The second microprocessor controls the display functions, the printer for receipts, and other functions. These are known as CRIND™ functions by the assignee of the present invention. Some fuel dispensers integrate these two microprocessors into one, but the functions remain the same. Software is used to enable these microprocessors with all the desired functionality. The site controller may communicate with and/or control one or both of the microprocessors in the fuel dispenser depending on the installation.
Presently, companies that supply fuel dispensers and other fueling environment hardware are forced to rely on Authorized Service Contractors (ASCs) to perform upgrades and warranty related service. The company provides the ASC with a floppy disk having the new software version thereon. Upon a request from the fueling environment, an ASC must then personally visit the requesting fueling site and upload the software through the site controller. If the fuel dispenser software is being upgraded, the site controller must download the software to the fuel dispensers at the instruction of the ASC. Furthermore, when the fueling site is responsible for requesting software upgrades, the end result may be a patch work upgrade wherein different versions of software may exist on different fuel dispensers and the site controller. Thus, when the ASC visits the fueling environment to upload a newly requested version of the software to the site controller, the ASC may inadvertently install an upgrade that is incompatible with the existing software on the fuel dispensers, or create other incompatibilities within the system.
Some fuel dispensers store the software for the core functions on EEPROMs rather than other read/write capable memory. Thus, the ASC must manually replace the EEPROMs to perform a software upgrade for the core functions. Assignee of the present invention has recently introduced two fuel dispensers, ECLIPSE™ and ENCORE™ that replace the EEPROMs with FLASH memory. However, for existing fuel dispensers that use EEPROMs, there is great potential for error, as the EEPROMs for the upgrade may have been illegally copied by the ASC and there may be errors in the copied versions. Likewise, if they are improperly installed, additional errors may be generated. Finally, the EEPROMs may not be compatible with the software operating the site controller or the CRIND microprocessors.
Although this system has worked for many years, the pace with which technological advances in the fueling industry are made is accelerating. This acceleration spurs ever more frequent upgrades to the software in the fueling industry. Thus, any problems associated with the system will rapidly become exacerbated.
The present system has other failings in terms of how accounting is performed for the transaction associated with these upgrades. The first transaction is that between the company selling the upgrades and the fueling site purchasing the upgrades. The selling company must have an accurate count of exactly what was provided to the particular fueling site and how many copies were provided so that the fueling site may be billed accordingly. The second transaction lies between the ASC and the company selling the upgrade. The ASC is typically paid for each installation of a program that he or she performs. Thus, again, the selling company must have an accurate count of exactly what was provided to the particular fueling site and how many copies were provided so that the ASC may receive his appropriate commission. In the past, the ASC was responsible for keeping paper records of the work performed. While helpful, such documents are susceptible to fraud, human error, easy loss, or destruction. Additionally, there may be a transaction between the selling company and a third party software vendor. The selling company may owe royalties to the third party software vendor based on the upgrades provided. Thus, an accurate count of the upgrades must be kept so that the royalty payments are kept current.
In short, there remains a need for an improved method by which software upgrades may be distributed to remote fueling sites from the company responsible for the hardware at the fueling site.